The present invention relates to a novel water cooling system which utilizes Peltier technology to change the temperature of potable water to a desired temperature.
A variety of devices are available to cool or heat water for drinking and food preparation purposes. When cooling water, drinking water coolers use a refrigeration unit which include a compressor employing refrigerant gas. The prior art water coolers require considerable space in order to accommodate the compressor and a condenser. The compressor in a prior art water cooler may become damaged or work inefficiently such that it generates a vibration and creates a rattling noise against the structure of the water cooler.
Another problem with prior art water coolers is the refrigeration unit uses a refrigerant gas to provide a desired cooling effect. Refrigerant gases may be detrimental to the environment and thus it is desirable to eliminate such refrigerant gases. Additionally, since these gases may be detrimental to the environment the federal government has instituted guidelines to regulate the use of such gases. These guidelines or regulations will may eventually require the capture and recycling of refrigerants removed from water coolers and other related devices. Further, prior art water coolers are difficult to service such that special precautions must be taken to assure compliance with the regulations and prevent the escape of refrigerants.
As can be understood from the problems described hereinabove, there is a need for a water cooling system which cools water without using refrigerant gases.
When heating water for such uses as producing brewed beverages and food preparation, a variety of heating devices are available which raise a quantity of water to a desired heated temperature close to boiling. Such water heating devices typically use an electrical heating element which is submerged in a reservoir tank for elevating the temperature of the water retained therein to a desired temperature. A problem with this type of heating device is that the heating device can only be used to heat water and cannot be used to cool water. As can be understood from the problems described herein, there is a need for a water processing system which heats as well as cools water.